Le serviteur de la fleur d'or
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Cette petite fille d'à peine douze ans aux cheveux blonds ne recherchait plus la compagnie, désintéressée par son entourage, provoqué par son statue social. Etre seul l'a conduit à ne plus voir le danger ou des interdictions, ses seules motivations étant tout ce qui l'importait : s'amuser, à n'importe quel prix, et trouver de la compagnie.


_**Salut à tous et à toutes, voici un one-shot sur Fairy Tail se situant dans un univers alternatif. Je devais le séparer en trois au départ mais finalement en une partie ce n'est pas plus mal. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Mise à Jour : J'ai décidé d'améliorer le texte et de corriger les grosses erreurs puisque je me suis aperçue que cet One-Shot avait bien plu (oui, bon, je décide ça après des années mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas ?).**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail.**_

 _Résumé complet :_

 _Elle chérissait le chant. Pourtant, depuis quelque temps, cette passion avait disparu. Cette petite fille d'à peine douze ans aux cheveux blonds ne recherchait plus la compagnie, désintéressée par son entourage, provoqué par son statut social._

 _Âgé de douze ans, il n'aimait pas être seul. Pourtant sa vie se résumait à être seul. Etre seul l'a conduit à ne plus voir le danger ou des interdictions, ses seules motivations étant tout ce qui l'importait : s'amuser, à n'importe quel prix, et trouver de la compagnie._

 _Qui aurait pu imaginer que ces deux âmes en peine se rencontreraient un jour, leurs regards destinés à se croiser sans être indifférent l'un à l'autre ?_

* * *

 **Le serviteur de la fleur d'or**

L'hiver perdurait depuis un moment, rendant la vie plus coriace pour les récoltes. La neige tombait légèrement sur la ville de Magnolia. Les habitants, vêtus d'épais habits en cette froide saison, se frayaient un chemin dans la fine couche blanche qui recouvrait les pavés de la cité. Pendant ce temps, dans la bonne humeur qui ondulait dans l'air, une calèche de très grande valeur circulait dans la rue, tirée par deux étalons. Un homme habillé d'un accoutrement noir, portant des lunettes fines et des cheveux longs en piques, guidait les chevaux à travers la ville, évitant ainsi ce fardeau à son employeur, ce dernier confortablement installé à l'arrière en compagnie d'une petite fille qui n'était autre que la sienne.

— Tu verras Lucy, cette ville te plaira, assura-t-il. J'y suis allé, il y a longtemps, avec un ami. Il m'a montré tous les avantages de cette cité.

Lucy ne rétorqua rien, son esprit ailleurs tandis que son père, posé en face d'elle, admirait leur nouveau lieu de vie. Elle dévisagea son reflet dans la vitre et reconnu ses yeux marrons, dont la lueur de joie, qui l'habitait encore la saison dernière, avait maintenant laissé place à une profonde tristesse. Non pas que cela la dérangeait. Son père s'inquiétait de sa santé mais elle n'en s'en préoccupait pas. Toutes ses pensées, du matin à l'aube au crépuscule le soir progressaient vers une personne en particulier. Et c'est pour celle-ci que la famille Heartfilia fut obligée de déménager. Loin d'anciens souvenirs douloureux et tristes. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'après un drame une personne veuille s'éloigner de son passé, mais Lucy aurait apprécié avoir son mot à dire dans cette histoire.

— Papa, comment vont tes affaires ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Son père sourit. Il s'attendait à une question pareille venant de sa princesse – surnom affectueux qu'il lui donnait depuis son plus jeune âge. Lucy avait toujours fait preuve de tact et réussissait à s'adapter en toute situation. Mais ce qu'il préférait c'était discuter avec elle. Grâce à cela, ils oubliaient tous deux leurs tourments et leurs chagrins.

— Tout est dans la bonne voie. J'ai amené un rare tissu d'un autre royaume et mis à la vente. Tu imagines bien que, grâce à faible production de grande valeur, il se vend extrêmement cher, expliqua-t-il, regardant à son tour le son reflet dans la vitre : des courts cheveux blonds bien coiffé, une moustache blond épaisse, et des yeux noirs comme l'onyx.

— Grâce à cela j'ai pu acquérir une merveilleuse demeure au fond de Magnolia, donnant sur un immense lac, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire fier.

Cela intrigua Lucy, qui détourna les yeux de la vitre pour percevoir ceux de son père.

— En face d'un lac ? répéta-t-elle. Papa, combien t'a coûtée cette maison ?

— Maison ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il s'agit d'une maison tout de même ?

En fait c'était exactement cela qu'elle estimait. Que son père les ait fait déménager dans un lieu pittoresque, différent de là où ils avaient vécu pendant toute leur vie.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

— Un manoir nommé Fairy Tail. Il m'a coûté plus d'une dizaine de millions de joyaux mais ça en vaux le coup. Tu vas t'y plaire, je t'assure, dit-il en voyant le visage troublé de sa fille.

Il glissa sur la banquette en face et, une fois à côté de sa fille, passa son bras gauche autour de ses bras. Il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon, à la recherche d'un présent qu'il avait prévu de donné à sa fille mais ne le trouva pas. Intrigué il se tourna vers le garçon qui conduisait leur calèche et lui demanda :

— Léo, t'ai-je donné quelque chose avant notre départ ?

Le cocher ria faiblement et ralentit pour se tourner et remettre un objet dans la main du père de Lucy, sans que cette dernière ne puise l'apercevoir clairement.

— Vous me l'aviez effectivement fournir avant notre départ, Monsieur Heartfilia.

Les yeux de jeune demoiselle Heartfilia se posèrent sur la petite boite carrée dans la main de son père. Mais elle n'eut pas à être curieuse plus longtemps puisque son père le lui céda.

— J'espère que tu vas l'aimer.

Sans perdre de temps, et après avoir remercié son père, elle l'ouvrit. Et resta ébahi en voyant une magnifique chaine en or ornée d'une clé dorée. Semblable à une flèche, elle terminait en une pointe tandis que l'autre bout se finissait dans un rond avec un symbole noir rappelant l'aiguille d'une boussole. Elle enlaça son père, le remerciant pour ce cadeau. Puis, en examinant la clé, une question lui vient à l'esprit et elle n'hésita pas une seconde à en faire part à son père :

— Papa, ce cadeau est magnifique mais… Pourquoi m'offres-tu une clé ?

— Cette clé est particulière Lucy, expliqua son père. Elle appartient à notre depuis des générations.

À cet instant la calèche se stoppa. Léo descendit et ouvrit la portière en informant monsieur Jude Heartfilia qu'ils étaient parvenus à l'endroit indiqué. Mais ce n'était que dans une ruelle, en face d'une échoppe. Jude attrapa un haut-de-forme sur la banquette et le mit sur ses cheveux bien coiffés.

— Ne bouge pas Lucy, nous revenons vite.

Pourtant, à peine disparut-il dans la boutique que la pluie se mit à tomber. Dehors les pas accélérèrent pour ne pas finir mouiller tandis que semblait tomber une véritable averse. Et entre-temps la neige s'était stoppée. Mais tandis qu'elle fixait la pluie qui tombait et s'amusait de voir ainsi les passants étonnés de cette soudaine pluie, le claquement de la portière la fit se retourner vivement, son cœur battant à toute allure. En face d'elle venait d'apparaitre un garçon. Selon sa taille il s'avérait avoir le même âge qu'elle mais, à la différence de n'importe qui d'autre, sa chevelure n'était ni blonde, ni châtain ou même noir comme le charbon. Non, les cheveux du garçon avaient une teinte inaccoutumée de rose.

Lucy n'osa plus bouger. Elle contempla l'étranger tournant la tête à droite à gauche par la vitre, ses habits trempés dont l'eau coulait sur le banc. Finalement la jeune Heartfilia prit son courage à deux mains et décida de faire connaitre sa présence. Elle fut prise d'une fausse quinte de toux, forçant le garçon à pivoter vers elle, l'expression de son visage blanc comme la neige maintenant indescriptible

— Excusez-moi mais, qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle aussi poliment qu'elle le pouvait – partagée avec l'idée de crier sur cet individu qui était sans la permission dans le véhicule.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses resta muet de surprise. Et soudain une grande inquiétude l'envahit. Dans sa précipitation il n'avait même pas fait attention à une quelconque présence dans la calèche. Impossible pour lui de deviner qu'après avoir vu deux hommes entrés dans le commerce quelqu'un attendrait ici. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Le garçon se ressaisit hâtivement, conscient qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

— Euh… commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant. Je... m'abrite de la pluie.

Cette réponse ne satisfait pas la jeune fille, qui fronça les sourcils.

— Ce n'était pas ma question, fit-elle savoir.

Il haleta, passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne pensait pas que venir s'abriter de la pluie pour de quelconques raisons le forcerait à divulguer son identité à une inconnue qui, à la vue de son accoutrement, paraissait être une princesse – ou du moins une fille de très bonne famille, sans doute une quelconque noblesse.

— Je m'appelle… euh... Happy, déclara finalement le jeune garçon.

Il mentait, évidemment. Son vrai nom était Natsu Dragnir mais par précaution il préféra utiliser cette fausse désignation. Au cas où qu'elle annonce à quiconque qu'un garçon est entré dans la calèche et qu'un de ses parents ne veulent sa peau. Après tout cela lui est déjà arrivé...

— Et toi, tu es qui ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

— Je suis Lucy Heartfilia, dit-elle, en se redressant comme pour exposer au le jeune garçon un regard hautain.

Son nom avait un grand effet dans Fiore tout de même.

— Mais dites-moi Happy… Vous moquez-vous de moi ?

Il grimaça, mais tenta d'avoir l'air détendu sinon elle se rendrait compte de son manège. Il lui assura que non, lui proposant de mieux s'expliquer, ce que la jeune fille ne refusa guère.

— Happy n'a rien d'un nom. Sauf peut-être pour un cirque… À moins, évidemment, que vos parents aient de mauvais goûts. Ou peut-être que c'est vous-même qui avez décidez de porter ce nom.

Natsu roula des yeux. Cette fille disposait d'une imagination débordante. Mais finalement elle avait faux sur toute la ligne. Ni lui, ni ses parents, n'avaient choisi ce nom pour lui, que cela soit pour Happy ou Natsu. Mais avant qu'il ne parvienne à s'expliquer, la sonnette accrochée sur la porte de l'échoppe résonna. En quelques secondes, le jeune garçon sortit, oubliant le mauvais temps qui lui tombait sur la tête et éventuellement ce qu'il aurait pût voler dans cette calèche.

— J'ai échappé belle, se dit-il à voix basse en voyant l'expression choqué de l'homme moustachu qui était sorti de la calèche un peu plus tôt.

En tendant l'oreille il l'entendu dire à son serviteur de le pourchasser mais le fit se stopper, sûrement car Natsu s'éloignait rapidement. La vitesse fut l'un de ses plus grands talents, personne jusqu'à présent n'était parvenu à le rattraper et, cela, il en était assez fier. Pourtant il s'arrêta un instant, contemplant le départ de la calèche où se trouvait la jeune demoiselle appelé Lucy. Étrangement il avait l'impression qu'ils se reverront. Du moins, il le voulait et l'espérait – cette jeune fille ne semblait pas méchante. Peut-être cette famille allait s'installer par ici ? Selon les rumeurs le manoir Fairy Tail serait bientôt fréquenter, un homme riche l'ayant acheté dernièrement.

— Lucy Heartfilia… C'est quand même mieux que Happy Dragnir… gémit Natsu en se frappant le fond de la paume de la main droite. Pff, qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Je ne pouvais pas simplement lui dire que je m'appelle Natsu Dragnir ? Si nous nous revoyons j'aurais l'air idiot…

* * *

— Tu vas bien ma princesse ? Il ne t'a pas assailli ? demanda Jude, plein d'inquiétudes pour sa fille chérie.

Lucy soupira. Elle trouvait son père adorable quand il s'inquiétait pour elle, toutefois il exagérait souvent, comme présentement où, pour la troisième fois, il lui posa la même demande.

— Non papa, il ne m'a même pas approché, répéta-telle.

— Que voulait ce voyou ? continua le paternel, comme dans un interrogatoire de police.

— Pour te dire la vérité papa, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il désirait, avoua Lucy en soupirant, posant ses bras sur sa robe blanche. Il s'est présenté sous le nom de Happy quand je le lui ai demandé et c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il a dit...

Son père fronça les sourcils, grommelant des élocutions que personne ne pouvait interpréter.

— Happy ? Quel nom grotesque…

Lucy rit, d'accord avec l'avis de son père et lui expliqua qu'elle lui avait demandé si c'était une plaisanterie. Puis elle ferma les yeux, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son père et lui sourit.

— J'imagine qu'il habite par ici… Penses-tu que nous le reverrons ?

— J'espère de tout mon cœur que non, répondu franchement son père. Les voyous et les délinquants de cette ville n'ont pas à t'approcher.

Lucy haussa les épaules, se demandant si ce garçon prénommé Happy était un cas particulier ou si plusieurs enfants comme lui couraient dans les rues de Magnolia. En tout cas si ce garçon résidait dans cette ville, ils allaient probablement se recroiser un jour : impossible de le rater avec ses cheveux roses, et son nom très étrange.

Pourtant Lucy ne le revit pas. Un mois passa depuis l'arrivée des Heartfilia à Magnolia, un mois à découvrir les merveilles de cette ville mais pas une seule fois le regard de Lucy ne croisa celui de ce garçon aux cheveux roses. Elle commençait peu à peu à oublier son existence, se concentrant sur des sujets maintenant beaucoup plus importants.

En ce jour rayonnant, où ne chuta pas un seul flocon de neige, elle se promenait à travers le manoir. Grand, composé de plusieurs pièces différentes, tout comme son père l'avait dit, de nombreuses fenêtres exposaient l'image d'un lac scintillant. Mais ce n'était pas la meilleure saison pour aller s'y baigner alors elle se contenta de l'admirer avec envie. Oh, qu'elle voudrait se prélasser là, au lieu de se préoccuper de ses nombreux cours que prévoyait son père. Selon lui, un Heartfilia devait être exemplaire, et cela dans tout. Même si père et fille partageaient la même passion pour le chant et le piano, provoquant d'en faire l'activité principale de la jeune fille. Une pièce entière fut aménagée pour ce loisir. C'était l'avantage d'être riche. Mais aujourd'hui le programme était tout autre.

— Mademoiselle, votre père vous informe que vous partirez dans deux heures et vous demande de…

La servante se tut en voyant que Lucy portait déjà ses vêtements pour sortir.

— Oh excusez-moi mademoiselle... J'avertis immédiatement Monsieur que vous êtes déjà prête !

Lucy en profita pour s'éclipser dans une autre partie du manoir, au rez-de-chaussée. Elle traversa de nombreux couloirs et finit par arrivé au lieu désiré : devant une grande porte ornée de motif dorée. Elle y rentra. Contrairement à ce que quiconque pourrait penser en voyant l'ornement de la porte, cette salle n'était pas couverte de fantaisie et de joyaux. Elle paraissait presque terne. Approximativement vide, une immense tapisserie ornait le sol, représentant l'un des nombreux paysages de Fiore. Composée de deux fenêtres de très grande dimension donnant sur l'extérieur. Il y avait au fond une rangée de miroir, lui permettant de voir son reflet ainsi que l'intérêt de cette salle : un piano. Un piano à queue noir brillant comme si jamais personne n'a posé un doigt dessus. Pourtant cet instrument n'était pas du tout inconnu à la famille Heartfilia, qui l'utilisait depuis longtemps.

Souriant doucement Lucy s'assit sur le pupitre et posa avec délicatesse et grâce ses doigts sur les touches du clavier blanc. La partition étant déjà posée, ainsi qu'à la page qu'elle désirait, la jeune pianiste commença à entamer la musique. Un requiem. Ses doigts effleurèrent les touches, s'élevant avec souplesse. Entrainée par cette mélodie, Lucy murmura les paroles d'une chanson lui tenant à cœur, puis finit par la chantonner à haute voix :

 _Un dieu de la mort avec des yeux tristes parla :_ _  
 _« Es-tu l'élu qui me sauvera? »_  
 _Tu ressentais de la douleur depuis des ténèbres que tu n'as jamais désiré_  
 _Même cette apparence était hideuse_  
 _La fille brillait comme le soleil, continuant de se tenir debout_  
 _Tendant sa main pendant qu'elle parlait avec un sourire :_  
 _« Ça ira,_  
 _Je vais t'enlever tes ténèbres_  
 _Et changer ton apparence en celle d'un oiseau_  
 _Tu peux voler librement, va là où tu le désires dans ce ciel_  
 _Et si tu n'as pas de destination en tête_  
 _Tu peux venir avec moi »_  
 _L'oiseau blanc déploya ses ailes et la suivit_  
 _D'autres attendaient de se faire sauver de leurs ténèbres_  
 _Et la fille leur tendit la main à tous_  
 _Accompagnée d'un ciel rempli d'oiseaux blancs_  
 _Le visage de la fille était aussi sombre que la nuit_  
 _Son corps a été consumé par les ténèbres_  
 _Et au final, elle usa de ses dernières forces_  
 _Et commença à devenir froide_  
 _Les oiseaux en deuils consumèrent ses ténèbres_  
 _Et dans le ciel rempli d'oiseaux noirs_  
 _Tu brillais d'une lueur dorée_  
 _Soleil__

Soudainement, le fracas des vitres la fit sursauter. Elle détourna rapidement la tête, regardant maintenant les volets plaqués sur le mur intérieur. Et, accroupit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, se soutenant par la pointe des pieds, un garçon. Il l'observa avec un regard innocent, comme ne se rendant pas compte qu'entrer comme cela n'était pas très commun.

—… Ha… Happy ! murmura-t-elle, se souvenant immédiatement de son nom et du visage de cet intrus.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses se contenta de lui donner un grand sourire empli d'innocence. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, la contemplant avec ses yeux noirs comme l'onyx.

— Waouh, tu chantais merveilleusement bien ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Au fait... comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

Lucy ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire ou bien que faire. Ce garçon, Happy, venait de présenter devant elle, en pénétrant par effraction en passant par la fenêtre. Cela faisait un mois entier depuis leur rencontre, dans la calèche un jour de pluie. Et maintenant il entrait comme si de rien n'était, lui demandant comment elle se nommait ? Il se moquait d'elle, ou était-il si effronté ?

— Ah ! s'exclama le jeune garçon soudainement, après un long moment de silence.

Ce cri soudain fit sursauter la jeune Heartfilia, lui provoquant d'appuyer lourdement sur les touches du clavier avec ses mains. Happy n'y fit pas attention, sautant du rebord pour atterrir sur la tapisserie. Mais il trébucha et tomba tête la première au sol, causant à Lucy de se lever - inquiète, avant de soupirer en voyant le garçon se lever rapidement. Il se dirigea vers elle et, une fois proche, lui tendit la main.

— J'allais presque oublier. Je suis Natsu… Natsu Dragnir !

La jeune fille ne fit rien. Natsu, gêné, retira sa main pour la passer dans ses cheveux, sentant une rougeur s'installer sur son visage. Il avait pourtant prévu que, une fois avoir retrouvé la fille de la calèche, il lui dirait quel est son véritable nom.

— Désolé… s'excusa-t-il piteusement. En fait j'ai menti sur mon nom la dernière fois… Et j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de dire maintenant que je m'appelle Natsu.

— Où étiez-vous ?

Le garçon se stoppa, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté suite à cette question, qui n'était pas en lien avec sa déclaration.

— Pardon ?

— Je vous ai cherchez. Je suis couramment revenu là où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Vous ne vivez pas à Magnolia ? demanda Lucy, ne prenant pas le temps de souffler.

Happy, où plutôt Natsu, resta muet un instant, puis éclata de rire. Lucy, elle, ne changea pas d'expression, restant droite et sérieuse.

— C'est normal en fait, répondit-il. Moi je vis du côté campagnard de la ville, près de la rivière.

Et sans perdre de temps le jeune homme aux cheveux roses s'assit sur la banquette, Lucy étant mince et petite et donc ne prenait pas beaucoup de place.

— Tu sais jouée du piano, Lu… euh… Luna ?... Non…euh…

— Lucy… répondit-elle, lui tendant sa main qu'il serra sans hésitation. Enchanté Happy – enfin, Natsu.

À partir de cet instant une amitié s'installa entre les deux enfants. Lucy, en jouant du piano, apprit à Natsu à s'en servir, lui montrant des bases. De son côté le surnommé Happy, bien qu'ayant du mal, tenta de faire de son mieux. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait un piano. Pourtant, après quelques minutes il posa sa tête sur les touches, grimaçant.

— C'est trop dure, je n'y arrive pas…

Mais avant que Lucy ne puisse lui remonter le moral, l'on toqua à la porte. Natsu se redressa d'un coup, jetant un regard paniqué à son amie. Puis il parla, en chuchotant pour ne pas être entendu par autrui :

— Je vais partir.

— Non attendez ! s'exclama aussitôt la jeune fille, lui attrapant le bras pour l'empêcher de partir une fois qu'il fut levé. Quand nous reverrons-nous ?

Elle l'avait déjà perdu pendant un mois, hors de question que cela se reproduise. Car à ses côtés, près de son insouciance et de son caractère joyeux, elle se sentait être contaminé par cette nature débordante d'énergie gaie. Il l'intriguait beaucoup, et elle souhaitait le revoir, pour apprendre plus de lui. Surtout qu'il était le premier surtout de son âge avec qui elle s'entendait parfaitement bien depuis son arrivé à Magnolia.

Natsu se tourna vers elle, lui offrant un dernier sourire.

— Je reviendrais dans la semaine, promis.

Et sur ce, il sortit de la salle, par la fenêtre où il était entré. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre tandis que Lucy regarda par la fenêtre. Natsu venait de sortir des buissons, rempli de feuille. La demoiselle ferma rapidement et sans bruit les volets quand la porte s'ouvrit, révélant son père, habillé comme toujours de façon très chic.

— Tu n'es pas sur ton piano ? s'étonna l'adulte. J'étais pourtant certain d'avoir entendu du son…

— Pourtant papa, j'étais au piano, affirma-t-elle aussi naturellement qu'elle le pouvait. Mais puisque nous allons bientôt partir je me suis dite que ce serait bien d'observer la vue une dernière fois. Tu sais, pour... le plaisir.

— Nous partons simplement pour l'après-midi, Lucy, déclara Jude, se demandant si sa fille l'avait oublié.

Après tout, elle aura tout le temps de revenir ici dans la soirée. Il soupira en secouant la tête.

— Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, allons-y.

Avant de quitter la pièce Lucy donna un dernier regard à la fenêtre, un discret sourire ornant ses lèvres en pensant à Natsu. Malgré tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu, très peu. Mais leur amitié semblait être si simple à fonder. Jamais elle n'avait réussi à se souvenir de quelqu'un de son âge aussi longtemps, peut-être parce que personne ne possédait ces cheveux roses étranges ? Ou que personne n'est rentré chez elle par la fenêtre, ou même dans sa calèche ? Et que personne ne s'est jamais fait appelé Happy ? Tout chez Natsu l'amusait.

De son côté, Natsu Dragnir – alias Happy – s'éloignait de la demeure des Heartfilia. Pourtant, encore éloigné de la ville puisque le manoir Fairy Tail se trouvait après une longue route, il s'assit sous un arbre et se posa contre le tronc, profitant de l'ombre. Dès lors, le sourire sur son visage l'accompagnant depuis tout à l'heure disparu, maintenant seul. Le jeune garçon soupira, son regard se perdant vers le ciel bleu nuageux. Il était isolé maintenant, sans plus rien pour s'occuper. Sauf fredonner la musique que chantais Lucy tandis qu'elle essayait de lui apprendre à jouer au piano.

— …Un dieu de la mort avec des yeux tristes parla :  
« Es-tu l'élue qui me sauvera? »  
Tu ressentais de la douleur depuis des ténèbres que tu n'as jamais désiré…

Il sourit tristement. Lucy lui manquait déjà.

* * *

Lucy attendit avec impatience le retour de Natsu. Chaque jour, à la même heure, elle retournait dans la salle où se situait le piano, espérant le revoir. Et ne désespéra pas après avoir patienter trois jours avant que Natsu ne fasse son apparition. Car, ce qui était étonnant et amusant avec ce garçon, s'était son caractère délirant. Riant pour un rien, ou en faisant une maladresse, le garçon ne se décourageait pas facilement, même s'il n'y comprenait rien à l'utilisation d'un instrument de musique. Cela mettait de l'entrain dans cette pièce calme, et même dans sa journée. Après tout, chez elle, la journée suivait un parcourt défini : le matin, à sept heure, elle se levait, puis prenait sa douche puis son petit déjeuner, restait à diverses occupations dans le manoir jusqu'à midi, puis après le déjeuner partait étudier un quelconques cours avant de partir en ville en compagnie de son père et revenir au crépuscule pour diner. Donc la compagnie de Natsu ne lui fut qu'un avantage.

— Natsu, ce que tu fais est mauvais. Tu te trompes de touche.

— Mais tu m'as dit cette note… protesta le garçon, lui montrant la touche sur laquelle il venait de poser son doigt.

— Je t'ai dit un Do, pas autre chose, défendit Lucy, en appuyant sur la note exacte. Ceci est un Do.

Happy soupira. De toute façon, le piano, ce n'était pas fait pour lui. Depuis les trois dernières journées passées avec Lucy il l'avait compris. Mais si jouer de cet instrument complexe lui permettait de rester avec elle, cela ne le dérangeait pas.

— De toute façon, je ne comprends rien. Tu ne veux pas te mettre au violon ? plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

Lucy soupira, exaspéré par son ami tandis que ce dernier gloussa discrètement, fier de lui. Cependant, il ne pût pas en profiter plus longtemps, trois coups donnés à la porte signant le moment pour lui de disparaitre discrètement. Il lui sourit et fonça vers la fenêtre, lui adressant un dernier signe de la main avant de sortir. La jeune fille fixa longuement les volets fermés, tandis que s'installait dans son esprit une idée mélodieuse. Elle attrapa une feuille vierge et, prenant une plume se trouvant là, commença à écrire une fois trempée dans l'encre.

 _Haitoku verre Ouru_

 _Je ne peux t'atteindre..._ _  
 _Je ne suis pas autorisé à t'atteindre_  
 _Notre immature concept de l'amour faisait sonner la mélodie immorale_  
 _Ces sentiments ambigus et les limites du verre commençaient à créer une forme_  
 _Ta voix mature et profonde_  
 _Ta belle peau blanche et cristalline_  
 _Avec notre comportement enfantin, le rythme s'accélérait_  
 _Cela ne veut pas s'arrêter, cela ne peut s'arrêter_  
 _Je ne peux t'atteindre..._  
 _Je ne suis pas autorisé à t'atteindre_  
 _Même si je peux t'atteindre à une telle distance, tu sembles toujours si loin_  
 _Ces doigts que nous tendions, ils ne se toucheront jamais_  
 _C'est une relation que nous ne pouvons effacer_  
 _C'est une pensée qui ne peut disparaître_  
 _Au moins, dans mon sommeil, dans mes rêves, je pourrais t'aimer_  
 _Ce qui me rend désireux de dévoiler mon cœur, est-ce mon autosatisfaction ?_  
 _Les valeurs morales tombaient, j'entretenais ce désir de tuer_  
 _Ma tristesse mouillait mes joues, est-ce parce que j'avais compris un fait altéré ?_  
 _Ces lèvres qui appelaient mon nom_  
 _La personne qui était auparavant mon voisin_  
 _Juste penser à toi est devenu la possession de quelqu'un d'autre_  
 _C'est comme si j'agrippais ma poitrine et prenais ma respiration_  
 _Cela ne peut arriver..._  
 _Ce n'est pas supposer arriver_  
 _Ces sentiments ne peuvent pas être traduits par des mots_  
 _Laissons ce corps se corrompre jusqu'à la dernière nuit_  
 _C'est le fruit défendu, la boîte de Pandore,_  
 _Mais, au moins, au cœur de ce rêve, je pourrais t'aimer_  
 _Même si je sais que c'est mauvais je ne peux te résister_  
 _Si nous y tombions alors pourquoi ne pas s'y noyer plus profondément ?_  
 _Cela ne se produira pas..._  
 _Ce n'est pas censé se produire_  
 _Ces sentiments ne peuvent être traduits en mots_  
 _Laissons ce corps se corrompre jusqu'à la dernière nuit_  
 _C'est le fruit défendu, la boîte de Pandore_  
 _Je ne peux t'atteindre..._  
 _Je ne suis pas autorisé à t'atteindre_  
 _Même si je peux t'atteindre à une telle distance, tu sembles toujours si loin_  
 _Ces doigts que nous tendons..._  
 _C'est une relation que nous ne pouvons effacer_  
 _C'est une pensée qui ne peut disparaître_  
 _Ce n'est pas permis_  
 _Cela ne peut s'arrêter_  
 _Mais au moins, je peux prier pour de nouveau te revoir__

Toutefois un évènement imprévu arriva. Un événement auquel Lucy avait quelques fois pensé, dans ses craintes, sans jamais croire qu'il puisse se produire. Un jour parmi tant d'autres, Natsu et elle étaient en train de discuter près du piano. Le jeune garçon venait d'entrer, trempé par une véritable averse, et pour ne rien mouiller, avait fermé les volets. Mais ce fut là l'erreur dramatique. Préoccupé par la maladresse de Natsu, ainsi que par la sonorité du piano difficile à atteindre à cause de la pluie, ils n'entendirent pas les trois coups portés à la porte.

— Mademoiselle Lucy, votre père et….

Un fracas de verre se fit entendre, interrompant les deux enfants. Happy prit immédiatement peur d'être découvert et se précipita vers la fenêtre. Mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrait pas. La poignée, si peu utilisée, ne fonctionna pas. Lucy, elle, ne bougea pas. Elle n'y arrivait pas. La peur, la surprise se mélangeant, la stoppaient dans tout geste. Et puis, un ordre résonna dans la pièce jusqu'à présent silencieuse :

— Empares-toi de lui, Léo !

— … Oui, Monsieur.

Le cocher posa son plateau d'argent au sol, évitant avec attention les verres brisés au sol, tacheter de vin et d'eau. Sans hésiter, il courut jusqu'à Natsu, qui avait abandonné l'espoir d'ouvrit la fenêtre, malgré le fait qu'il tenait avec une forte emprise le volet mais n'eut pas la force nécessaire pour lutter contre un adulte. Les regards de Natsu et Lucy se croisèrent. Celui de Lucy exprimait un grand désarroi, l'anxiété facilement expressif. Mais le garçon, au lieu d'être paniqué, lui afficha un grand sourire radieux, comme lui disant que tout se passera bien. Léo quitta la salle en emportant le jeune intrus avec lui, laissant les Heartfilia en famille et dans un silence troublant et pesant. Le père parla le premier, son visage clairement mécontent.

— Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tranchante et ferme.

Soudainement le regard de Lucy changea. Elle se mit à sourire tristement, observant la pluie tombant contre la fenêtre. Hors de question pour elle de se laisser aller aux regrets et à la tristesse. Pas encore.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-elle doucement sans le regarder. J'espère que tu ne penses pas que ceci fut un drame. Maintenant, pourquoi ne pas le relâcher ?

— Ne te moque pas de moi, princesse.

La porte claqua. Et instant suivant Lucy ferma les yeux, soufflant. Elle serra les poings, ses yeux vaquant d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce à la recherche d'une solution. Cependant la panique s'emparait d'elle, l'empêchait alors de réfléchi calmement. Car en vérité, bien qu'en face de son père elle parut forte, cela représentait le contraire de tous ses sentiments en ce moment. Mais il fallait paraitre forte, qu'importe devant qui. Sauf Natsu. Étant la seule personne n'ayant pas le même rang social que tous ceux qu'elle côtoyait, cela ne la dérangeait en rien de penser qu'elle ait pu sembler faible en sa présence.

— Comment faire… ?

— Je pourrais peut-être essayer ?

Lucy sursauta, des frissons parcourant tout son corps tandis qu'elle se retourna vivement, voyant Léo derrière elle.

— Vous... Vous êtes...

— Déjà là ? termina Léo, souriant, en se redressant. Je suis rapide…Bon, qu'allons-nous faire pour aider le garçon, Happy, que vous côtoyez depuis de nombreux après-midi ?

Lucy s'apprêtait à donner une idée quand elle prit un air encore plus étonné :

—Vous... Vous le saviez ?

— Bien sûr Mademoiselle. Vous n'êtes pas très discrète, le savez-vous ? taquina le serviteur avec un sourire au coin.

Léo s'approcha de la fenêtre, s'inspectant. Puis il regarda l'autre, à quelques mètres de cela.

— Pourquoi ne pas avoir ouvert l'autre quand celle-ci ne bougeait pas… ?

Lucy ne répondu rien, se sentant maintenant idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, comme quand ils furent découverts. Elle secouant la tête, préférant se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Il était trop tard pour regretter d'avoir fait une erreur.

— Léo, où est Nat…Happy ?

— Enfermé dans une chambre à clé, répondit Léo. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me chargerai personnellement de le faire sortir.

En voyant l'air soulagé de la jeune princesse, il se pressa d'ajouter :

— Mais vous ne pourrez sûrement plus jamais le revoir.

— Papa est si fâché ? demanda-t-elle en grimaçant légèrement.

Léo acquiesça.

— Il est furieux. Cela m'étonnerait qu'il accepte que vous retourniez seule où que ce soit, ou même sans sa compagnie.

— Il n'a jamais supporté le fait que je ne veux pas être avec ses fréquentations, soupira Lucy, amèrement. Et depuis qu'elle nous a quittés, cela n'a fait qu'empirer.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, princesse. Je sais comment vous pourrez faire que ce jeune garçon soit à vos côtés, assura Léo, s'approchant de la jeune fille. Vous l'appréciez beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr ! s'exclama Lucy sans hésitation. Happy est tellement différent des autres, en plus nous partageons le même âge, je l'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. Léo, quelle est cette idée pour l'aider ?

— Vous verrez, princesse.

Lucy fit confiance à Léo. Et à cause, ou grâce à cela, elle se retrouva en sa compagnie, en face du bureau de Jude Heartfilia. Celui se tenait droit, assis sur son grand siège, à les regarder tandis que personne ne prononça un mot. « N'oubliez pas, je serais le premier à prendre la parole », voilà ce qu'avait dit Léo.

— Que signifie cette mascarade ? demanda Jude.

Léo s'inclina légèrement, avant de se redresser et de pousser doucement Lucy dans le dos.

—Votre fille à quelque chose de très important à vous dire, je pense qu'il serait préférable de l'écouter avec attention.

— Ah quoi a-t-il servit ? se demanda Lucy, remarquant que Léo n'avait pratiquement rien fait pour l'aider avec cette unique phrase.

Elle prit une grande respiration, se détendue et prit une aptitude assuré.

— Papa, je veux que tu libères Happy.

— Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, Lucy, rétorqua aussi son père.

Pourtant, à la déclaration ferme mais rapide de son père, Lucy détacha de son cou le collier offert par ce dernier et le dressa devant lui.

— Je réclame sa libération.

Affichant d'abord un air surpris, son père soupira, posant sa plume. Il se pencha légèrement et posa son coude contre le bureau, sa main soutenant son front.

— Es-tu certaine de ce que tu fais ? Le prendre comme... Impossible. Ce n'est qu'un garçon des rues, j'en suis certain. Comment peux-tu penser sérieusement à l'engager comme…

— Monsieur, si vous le permettez, je pense que cela vaut le coup d'essayer. Mademoiselle Lucy est en âge d'avoir un majordome, maintenant que vous lui avez donné la clé, intervenu Léo, prenant ainsi la défense de Lucy.

Jude soupira, fermant un instant ses yeux. Il tapa des doigts sur son bureau d'un air agacé, puis regarda sa fille, résigné.

— Bon d'accord, j'accepte. Je vais voir avec ce jeune… Happy… En attendant je souhaiterais que tu patientes calmement dans ta chambre. Léo, va me chercher le garçon, ordonna-t-il tandis que son serviteur quitta la pièce.

Mais avant que Lucy ne suive à son tour, son père l'interrompu :

— Lucy, je vais avoir besoin de ta clé.

La jeune Heartfilia lui donna sa précieuse clé en or et partit dans sa chambre, satisfaite. Heureusement que Léo lui avait expliqué l'utilisé de cette clé car sinon Natsu serait dans le « cachot » pour un long moment. Cette clé était un emblème, non pas celle de leur famille, mais des douze esprits célestes. Un groupe de douze serviteurs qui vouaient corps et âme à la famille qui leur avait donné cette clé. Les Heartfilia, eux, en possédaient deux. Et l'une de ces clés appartenait déjà à Léo, assurant un contrat éternel avec leur famille. Part le port de cet objet, son porteur promettait d'être au service de celui qui le lui a donné.

— Euh, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Natsu, étonné de se retrouver dans un bureau après que le cocher à lunette soit venu le chercher dans sa chambre qui lui servait de prison – très belle prison dans ce cas, il en avait déjà vu des plus horribles.

— Happy… D'abord tu vas me dire ton véritable nom, celui-ci est ridicule, commença Jude Heartfilia d'un ton grave. Ensuite, j'aurais à te parler d'un sujet très important, jeune homme.

Le jeune garçon révéla alors son vrai nom au père de Lucy. Mais celui-ci trouva sa vraie identité tout autant stupide. Personnellement, il l'aimait bien : cela le reflétait parfaitement. Brûlant d'ardeur et de passion pour le feu, l'été étant sa saison préférée ainsi que la plus chaude des quatre. Tout lui correspondait. Donc, bien que beaucoup se moquaient de son prénom, lui, l'adorait.

— Bon, au lieu de critiquer mon prénom, pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que vous me voulez ? Je vais être tué ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix calme, même s'il plaisantait légèrement sur les bords.

— Ne soit pas insolent. Bien sûr que non, tu ne vas pas être tué, grommela Jude Heartfilia, en posant sur son bureau, en face du garçon aux cheveux roses, la clé de Lucy. J'ai une proposition à te faire.

Natsu ne répondit rien. Car il ne comprenait rien. Depuis quand, lorsque quelqu'un entrait par effraction pour voir la fille d'un riche qui le détestait dès le premier coup d'œil pouvait, d'une voix calme, lui dévoiler qu'il lui propose un emploi. Depuis quand des riches faisaient cela ? Ils ne recherchaient pas plutôt des personnes compétentes ? Ou alors il s'agissait un plan. Mais un plan pour quoi ? Il ne saurait le dire.

— Euh…Vous pourriez répéter ?

— Je veux que tu sois le majordome de ma fille. Cela veut dire que tu devras être à ses côtés continuellement et…

— C'est d'accord, j'accepte ! déclara immédiatement Natsu avec un sourire – ce qui sembla surprenant Jude Heartfilia.

—... Tu en es sûr, garçon ?

— Bien sûr ! approuva Natsu en se tournant vers Léo. Au fait, c'est quoi un majordome ?

Jude Heartfilia soupira : cela promettait d'être long. Et la présence de son serviteur à ses côtés, qui se retenait avec beaucoup de mal de rire en le voyant, n'arrangeait rien. Cela promettait d'être très long…

Pourtant…

* * *

Natsu bailla, posa sa main gantée devant sa bouche.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit au service de la famille Heartfilia depuis une dizaine de mois impossible pour lui de s'adapter au rythme matinal de ce manoir. Et pourtant il se dirigeait maintenant vers la chambre de Lucy afin de la réveiller, pour l'informer que le petit déjeuner était fait et prêt à servir. Après de nombreux couloirs traversés, il arriva devant la chambre de l'héritière et frappa trois fois contre la porte puis entra. La chambre grande et espacée, ainsi que plongée dans le noir, semblait calme. Sans bruit Natsu se déplaça jusqu'aux fenêtres, sans rien heurter et écarta les rideaux, permettant au soleil levant de pénétrer dans la pièce, éclairant tout. Celle-ci ne possédait d'un immense lit, avec un bureau plaqué contre les murs de la chambre, tapissés de broderies aux motifs de couleurs vives et riches.

Et, dans le lit, se reposait calmement la jeune héritière de Jude Heartfilia. Ses longs cheveux blonds s'éparpillaient sur les nombreux oreillers tandis que son visage était à moitié caché par ceux-ci. Natsu se dirigea vers elle et, au bord de son lit, se pencha pour secouer doucement les couvertures.

— Mademoiselle... chuchota-t-il pour ne pas la brusquer. Mademoiselle, il est temps de se lever.

La jeune fille aux cheveux d'or se redressa en sursaut, tendant sa main droite vers le vide. Ses yeux étaient paniqués, tandis que tout son corps tremblait. Elle haletait.

— Tout va bien, Mademoiselle ? demanda Natsu, inquiet de cette réaction peu naturelle.

Lucy ne l'écoutait pas, son esprit perdu dans de profondes pensées. Natsu réessaya, posant à nouveau sa question. Et enfin elle sembla remarquer sa présence. Avec un bref soupir, elle se laissa retomber dans son lit, ses coussins éparpillés partout, dont par terre. Préférant changer de sujet, Natsu dévia la conversation :

— Le petit déjeuner est prêt. Quelle tenue pour aujourd'hui ?

— Je te laisse choisir, déclara Lucy sans grande conviction, sa voix étrangement faible et terne.

Natsu, certain qu'elle venait d'être la proie d'un cauchemar, nota de lui en parler tout à l'heure. Mais pour l'instant il dût d'abord choisir pour elle de quoi s'habiller parmi de nombreux choix dans sa garde-robe. Il lui choisit une robe jaune, commode pour se déplacer, ayant prévu d'aller en ville avec elle.

— Quel est le programme pour aujourd'hui ? demanda Lucy, comblant le silence.

— Vos cours du matin, puis une promenade en ville en compagnie de Léo et moi-même.

— Mon père ne vient pas ?

— Non, il a beaucoup de travail et prétend ne pas avoir la possibilité de venir. D'ailleurs il s'en excuse, expliqua Natsu. Bon je vous laisse vous préparer, Mademoiselle.

Natsu sorti de la salle et, après avoir refermé les portes, soupira. Jamais il ne s'était habitué à l'appeler ainsi, surtout après avoir passé tant de temps à rester avec elle près d'un piano. Mais il ne s'agissait que d'un mince sacrifice lui ayant permis de demeurer à ses côtés. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il avait beaucoup de chose à faire entre temps, sauf vadrouiller sans but à Magnolia, et éventuellement retrouver ses proches le samedi et dimanche, les seuls jours de la semaine où son employeur – officiellement, il s'agissait de Lucy mais, officieusement, ce rôle allait à son père – le congédiait.

— Alors Natsu, on rêve ?

Le concerné sursauta et bondit en arrière. Résultat, il se fracassa la tête contre le mur. Tandis que sa main frotta son crâne meurtri, le jeune garçon se tourna vers son interlocuteur qui venait de le prendre par surprise. C'était Léo, le cocher ainsi que majordome de la famille Heartfilia. Le même qui l'avait attrapé le jour où il était devenu le majordome de Lucy et qui, d'après la jeune fille, fut d'une grande aide pour le faire sortir de cette délicate situation.

— C'est une habitude de te frapper contre un mur ? Peut-être que les couloirs sont trop petits ? se moqua gentiment Léo, en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Natsu, grincheux que Léo ébouriffe ses cheveux – ceux-ci déjà en désordre naturellement. Monsieur Heartfilia est déjà à table ?

— Non. Et c'est justement là l'origine de ma visite. Il veut que je l'excuse auprès de sa fille.

Natsu hocha la tête, muet. Hier soir justement Jude Heartfilia lui avait dit qu'il ne serait pas disponible cet après-midi mais, apparemment, ce matin non plus. Donc il sera seul avec Lucy toute la journée, sauf lors du déjeuner et diner. À moins que…

— Sera-t-il présent au déjeuner et diner ? demanda Natsu.

— Je crains que non. Donc je te laisse te charger de Mademoiselle Lucy, expliqua Léo.

Natsu en fut ravie. Il savait déjà quoi faire pour se distraire. Il jeta un sourire plein d'innocence à Léo, lui promettant de bien prendre soin de la jeune héritière. Bien sûr, dans son dos, il croisa les doigts clandestinement.

— Ah tiens, la voilà qui justement qui sort.

Effectivement Lucy venait de sortir de sa chambre, habillée d'une fine robe jaune à ruban. Natsu s'approcha de la demoiselle et lui proposa de faire le chemin en sa compagnie. Elle ne refusa pas et accrocha son bras au sien. Pourtant, tandis qu'ils cheminèrent tous les trois vers la salle à manger, Natsu s'approcha discrètement de Lucy et chuchota à son oreille :

— Votre père étant indisponible toute la matinée, je pensais que nous pourrions nous amuser entre-temps. Qu'en dites-vous ?

— Je trouve que ce serait une excellente idée, répondit-elle à voix basse en souriant.

— Qu'est ce qui serait une excellente idée ? demanda Léo, derrière eux.

— Euh...

Natsu réfléchit rapidement à une solution pour se sortir d'affaire et se tourna vers l'adulte :

— Nous pensions que nous pourrions aller près un ruisseau d'eau lors de notre promenade en ville. Il en vaut le détour, je vous assure.

Le cocher soupira, prétendant qu'il verra plus tard s'ils pouvaient y aller. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait cependant que ces deux-là préparaient un mauvais coup.

Les deux enfants, s'étant un peu éloigner de Léo, discutèrent du beau temps et de la pluie, ne trouvant aucun autre sujet de conversation. Jusqu'à ce que la demoiselle aux cheveux blonds ait soudainement une idée. Elle expliqua à Natsu que hier soir, une fois qu'il était partie après l'avoir raccompagnée dans ses quartiers, elle avait terminé sa chanson. Et donc lui proposa de la lui chanter. Sachant que le garçon ne refuserait pas, elle entama les paroles dans un doux ton. Il s'agissait d'une chanson légère, n'ayant d'autre but que d'être agréable à l'écoute et d'être amusante. Rapidement, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Natsu la rejoignit dans sa chanson.

 _— Je t'aime, je ne t'aime pas, je ne sais pas_  
 _Je t'aime, c'est tout, je t'aime !_  
 _Je ne sais pas si je t'aime ou non_  
 _Je t'aime je ne t'aime pas_  
 _Rah ! Les confessions de ce garçon_  
 _Rebondissent et résonnent dans ma tête_  
 _Aimer, ne pas aimer n'y a-t'il pas un milieu entre les deux ?_  
 _Je suis obligée de faire un choix_

Rapidement, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Natsu la rejoignit dans sa chanson et ils furent deux à l'entonner :

— _Allez ! La réponse est évidente_  
 _« Le mariage », c'est ça ! Cette vision est parfaite_  
 _Ouais, et on vivra dans une maison avec plein d'arbres autour !_  
 _On aura 3 enfants_  
 _Mais attend pourquoi ?_  
 _On n'a que 14 ans ? Tu sais, hein ?_  
 _« Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec... » « Je t'aime ! » « Écoute-moi, abruti ! »_  
 _Tu n'as aucune chance, tu es plein de défauts_  
 _Je veux t'aimer, doucement, doucement_  
 _Comme le discours du principal chauve qui me fait sourire_  
 _Le lait et le panda, et un petit ours blanc_  
 _Le monde est tellement animé_  
 _Je ne sais pas si je t'aime ou non..._  
 _Je ne t'aime pas... Mais je t'aime quand même_  
 _« Tiens ! » « Hein ? »_  
 _Tu cherchais à acheter un quartz multicolore sur le chemin de la maison_  
 _Quand tu le regardais je te voyais_  
 _C'était à l'opposé du chemin de l'école mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !_  
 _Ah vraiment ? Tu n'es pas trop mon type_  
 _Et c'est pour ça que je réagis autant ?_  
 _Je vois, soudainement, j'ai reconnu ta part de gentillesse, mais maintenant je suis en colère, et bouleversée_  
 _Mais même si je devenais sage_  
 _Sans aucun doute ! Aucun ?_  
 _Je t'aimerais vraiment_  
 _Pas de problème, fais-moi confiance !_  
 _Tu as allumé ma flamme_  
 _Qui a grandi et est devenu une grande pyromanie_  
 _« Je t'aime ! » Je n'en suis pas sûr mais c'est probablement la réponse_  
 _Non, j'ai l'impression de me teindre..._  
 _J'ai réalisé ta douceur_  
 _Même si parfois tu es un pervers..._  
 _Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi..._  
 _Je veux t'aimer, étincelles, étincelles_  
 _Mon panda s'endort d'ennui_  
 _Il est apparu grâce à l'amour et nous l'avons élevé ensemble en lui donnant de l'eau la première fois_  
 _Du fromage blanc entrelacé par deux personnes qui s'aiment au même moment_  
 _Ne pas s'aimer a deux côtés, mais maintenant nous nous aimons !_  
 _Et nous sommes maintenant tous les deux amoureux !_  
 _Nous comprenons maintenant ce qu'est aimer et ne pas aimer parce que nous nous aimons_  
 _Je t'aime, moi aussi, c'est tout_  
 _Cela ne se terminera pas..._  
 _Aimer, ne pas aimer..._

Lorsque la chanson se termina, Natsu cligna des yeux. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Puis il s'en rappela et rougit subitement en repensant aux paroles :

— Cette chanson... N'est-ce pas celle que nous avions faite ensemble ?

— Si, d'ailleurs j'ai prévu que nous la répétions tous les deux aujourd'hui ou demain, affirma Lucy.

— Attendez une seconde... Vous avez vraiment gardé ces paroles ?

— Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Natsu ne répondit pas, cachant son visage dans sa main tandis qu'il rougissait violement. Il pensait que ce n'était que pour rire alors s'était mis à dire n'importe quoi. Mais l'on dirait que Lucy, elle, avait bien retenu tout ce qu'il a dit, à son plus grand malheur – enfin, cela était censé être mauvais, non ?

— Faites que rien ne lui rappelle demain que nous devrons chanter cette chanson, pria-t-il intérieurement.

Un peu plus tard, après le petit déjeuner, Natsu et Lucy s'étaient baladés dans tout le manoir.

— Donc nous allons nous promener ? demanda Natsu, en train de trier les robes de Lucy.

— Oui, je tiens à ce que tu m'emmènes dans les lieux que tu préfères à Magnolia, déclara la demoiselle.

Natsu soupira. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi mademoiselle Lucy tenait tant à ce qu'il aille avec elle dans les recoins les plus beaux de Magnolia. Surtout qu'à force d'y avoir vécu toute sa vie, pour lui, tout se ressemblait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne prêtait plus attentions au paysage. Cet après-midi promettait d'être long. Mais bon, en compagnie de Lucy, tout était tellement plus amusant qu'une journée entière pourrait passer sans qu'il ne le remarque.

— Bien, maintenant que nous avons rangé les vêtements achetés il y a trois jours… allons-y. Mieux vaut ne pas faire attendre Léo.

Natsu passa son bras sous celui de Lucy et ils partirent tous les deux de la chambre de la jeune héritière, prêts à aller se promener en ville dès maintenant. Il avait déjà une bonne idée du circuit qu'ils prendraient. Il espérait juste qu'elle apprécie. Et lui souhaitait juste ne voir aucun énergumène gênant là-bas.

* * *

— Natsu ?

— Oui, Mademoiselle ?

— Aurais-tu faim par hasard ?

Il se tourna vers elle, intrigué par cette question et fronça les sourcils.

— Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

— Car j'entends ton estomac grogner jusqu'ici, expliqua Lucy, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses rougit, approchant ses bras de son ventre tandis qu'il se retourna, ne voulant pas lui faire face. D'ailleurs, s'il le pouvait, il se serait sauvé de la calèche. Mais impossible. Il remarqua alors le reflet de la jeune fille se rapprocher, soucieuse et décida de lui faire face de nouveau.

— Oui mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

— Tu ne veux pas que l'on s'arrête un instant dans une boulangerie ? proposa Lucy

— Oh non ce ne sera pas nécessaire et…

— Léo, peux-tu t'arrêter à une boulangerie s'il-te-plait ? interrompue Lucy, se tournant vers l'adulte à la crinière de lion.

Le cocher acquiesça :

— Bien sûr mademoiselle Heartfilia.

Avant que Natsu ne puise protester, expliquant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de manger, Lucy lui dit que cela ne faisait rien qu'ils s'arrêtent un instant et lui demanda de simplement accepter de manger. À contrecœur – mais tout de même reconnaissant – il accepta.

— J'accepte, mais je veux vous remboursez.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'ai horreur d'avoir une dette envers quelqu'un sans pouvoir lui rembourser cela.

Lucy roula les yeux, soupirant. Elle lui dit que, étant si borné pour une simple broutille, il n'avait qu'à faire comme si il s'agissait d'un geste naturelle d'acheter à manger pour lui. Après tout son père était riche, donc cela ne représentait pas grand-chose.

— D'ailleurs Natsu., intervenue Léo. As-tu une préférence pour le pain ?

— Euh…Je veux bien une brioche. Et vous mademoiselle ?

— De même pour moi. Et toi Léo, que vas-tu prendre ?

— Rien de particulier, je n'ai pas faim. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Je reviens bientôt.

Ainsi ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à attendre le cocher, parti dans la boulangerie. Il revenu avec non pas deux mais trois brioches sous la main, à la plus grande joie de Natsu qui avait une faim de loup. Bien sûr, il tenta un maximum de le cacher. Lucy prit les trois brioches que lui tendit Léo et donna les deux à Natsu tandis que la calèche commença à avancer. Cependant, avant que Natsu ne mange ses brioches, Lucy se tourna vers lui.

— Natsu, appela-t-elle. J'aimerais te dire quelque chose.

Son serviteur reposa la brioche qu'il s'apprêtait à croquer de pleines dents et fixa Lucy. Cette dernière, perdant soudainement ses mots, tourna la tête vers la vitre, observant les paysages. Elle prit une grande respiration et, prenant son courage à deux mains, regarda Natsu.

— Je… Je voulais te remercier. Pour être à mes côtés.

— Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Mademoiselle. C'est tout naturel après–

— Non, intervenue la jeune héritière. Je tiens vraiment à te remercier de toujours avoir été à mes côtés. Quand je suis avec toi, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que tout est plus beau, plus joyeux. Alors, pour cela... Merci.

Natsu parut d'abord surpris de cette déclaration, puis lui offrit son plus grand sourire.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais toujours près de vous.

Lucy lui sourit à son tour et détourna sa tête, fixant d'un air rêveur le ciel bleu de Magnolia. Même si Natsu ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Depuis qu'il était rentré dans sa vie, chaque jour était magique à ses yeux. Son sourire, ses taquineries, sa gentillesse, et sa maladresse, avait changé sa vie. Il ne le comprenait pas mais, sans lui, Lucy ne saurait pas ce qu'elle ferait. Il n'était pas un simple serviteur ou un ami, Natsu était beaucoup que ça. Il était le soleil qui éclairait sa vie.


End file.
